


red sneakers and party favors

by moonbeam007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Ben calls Rey Sweetheart, Cheek Kisses, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Swallowing, F/M, Frat Boy Ben, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, no beta we die like men, rey and ben meet on a run, they hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeam007/pseuds/moonbeam007
Summary: “No,” as soon as she gets the word uttered, his gentleness changes into a possessive hold and pulls her towards him and says, “Come with me upstairs. Ever since I saw you jogging, I’ve wanted to fuck your little mouth”.She can’t speak or think, she just nods.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	red sneakers and party favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2301 words of filth, enjoy :)

It’s her typical routine. Maybe, since it’s November it’s a little colder and duller out, but all in all, it’s routine—she leaves her morning class, changes, and sets off on her run. It’s a familiar path she’s carved since her freshman year. A little less than four miles away from campus is a horse ranch and behind it a stream that has long since dried up for the season.

Rey jogs that route every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, and always herself. She’s used to the quiet and the loneliness the jog offers, away from everyone on campus.

Except this Tuesday, he is there. 

He is jogging towards her, opposite to what she normally jogs. Him—too tall with too dark of hair, jogging at a slightly faster pace than she does. She picks up her pace, maybe it’s because she doesn’t know him or maybe it’s because of the familiarity of his presence.

Rey didn’t know which was worse.

They pass by each other with the acknowledging nod. Following her worn path, she starts the uphill incline. This is the hardest part of her jog. This is where she starts to breathe rather deeply, the loudest part of her jog. She doesn’t mind the sound here since the jog starts to feel a little lonely.

Except he’s there, jogging downhill, breathing heavily.

It makes sense passing him again, Rey muses to herself. He’s following her path, just backwards. He’s jogging a little easier and she’s jogging a little harder. He’s wearing black joggers and red running shoes. She’s wearing maroon leggings and white running shoes. His hair is loose and wavy. Her’s is in three buns. They pass by each other and nod. 

She makes it uphill and he isn’t there. 

————————————

On her Thursday jog, if she’s looking around for a too-tall of a man with too dark of hair, she would deny it. 

On Saturday, if she pauses before jogging up the hill, she would say that she’s catching her breath.

————————————

On Tuesday, she makes it to the stream a little later since she had her shift working at the university's main library . She’s retying her shoes and has all but given up her search for him. It was a random and chance occurrence, I never see anyone, it was a fluke, Rey reasons with herself. Just a mistake. While crouched down, she hears loud foot stomps slowly break into quieter ones and red running shoes come into view. She stands and notices that he has tiny moles scattered across his face.

“You’re blocking the path.” 

She thinks he said that but she was counting his moles. 

“Sorry, I was tying my shoes,” she replies plainly, because, Yes, obviously, he saw you were tying your shoes. 

“I noticed, I’m Ben,” the ma— Ben, she corrects silently in her head replies with a smirk sliding across his face.

“I’m Rey, but now you are blocking my way.” She retorts matching his smirk with her own. 

His smirk turns into a slight grin. 

He could have a nice smile—she thinks—she can almost make out dimples forming around his mouth.

“Have a nice jog, Rey,” he concludes, jogging around her casting a final glance over his shoulder, with a look of almost hunger, before he turns and heads back to campus. 

She starts her jog, not focusing on her path, but on a guy named Ben.

————————————

It’s Wednesday during midterms and Finn announces that Rey and him will be attending a party. 

“Peanut, it’ll be fun and besides what else do we have going on,” Finn fakes nonchalance. She knows that Finn desperately wants to be there. As he and Poe are in their ‘on’ phase in their on-again-off-again relationship “It’ll only be Poe and a few of his frat brothers and besides, it’s the Friday after midterms and we can celebrate,” he all but pleads. 

“Fine,” Rey rolls her eyes and figures she needs someone to get her mind off of a certain jogger.

————————————

They are standing in front of the house and apprehension is rolling off of the two of them.

Rey can already tell it is more than ‘a few frat brothers’. She can already hear the club music and almost taste the cheap beer and vodka shots and feely the sticky floors and flat pillows.

“It could still be fun,” Finn remarks, although he looks more and more hesitant as they walk towards it.

“Sure,” she replies, rolling her eyes. 

Two sophomores, by the looks of them, are guarding the entrance to the all exclusive party and will ask the infamous phrase: “Who invited you and who do you know inside?” 

“Poe Dameron, Recruitment Chairman, invited us and we know him and Armitage Hux,” Finn answers.

“You can go in,” they say as they part.

“I’m going to look for Poe, wanna come with me?” Finn asks while trying to see over the gathering of girls dancing. 

“No, I’m fine, but after you talk to Poe, you can check on me.” Rey lies, she actually wants to leave, but knows that Finn will most definitely want to “talk” to Poe. 

“Are you sure about being left alone? It’s a crowded party?” Finn answers with more concern than Rey anticipated. It’s always so surprising that he cares, even if one thing is on his mind. 

“Yes and if I need you, I’ll look. Go, find your man,” she adds with a smirk so he knows he can go. 

————————————

It’s a couple of minutes after Finn leaves, she notices a familiar, too tall of a guy standing above the crowd. 

It can’t be him. He only exists on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. But it is him, with his dark hair, but only he is wearing a shirt that looks too tight around the biceps. 

He’s scanning the room with an air of boredom when he sees her. He makes direct eye contact and Rey knows that he recognizes her. He starts lazily to make his way to her. Almost like he’s bored and she’s the only semi-interesting thing there. He stops at a close enough distance, but still with room for her to leave, if she wants. 

“Hey,” he says cooly. 

“Hi,” Rey breathes, her cheeks pinking. She has to look up at him when she talks. Never appreciating his height until now. 

“I’ve never seen you at one of our parties before,” he questions. She learns that he is a frat bro and also is asking the underlying question of ‘who do you know’.

“My friend is—at least for the time—dating Poe and usually they’re broken up by the end of the week,” she finishes with a small smile. He answers with a knowing smirk and Rey senses that he’s relieved at her answer. 

“So you aren’t here with anyone, then?” 

“Just my friend.”

He steps even closer and crowds into her completely. She is engulfed with the smell of whatever he was drinking, slight sweat, and faintly of weed. 

“And are you seeing anyone,” he asks while reaching a hand—one that can completely wrap around her and hurt her, but instead strokes up and down gently.

“No,” as soon as she gets the word uttered, his gentleness changes into a possessive hold and pulls her towards him and says, “Come with me upstairs. Ever since I saw you jogging, I’ve wanted to fuck your little mouth”. 

She can’t speak or think, she just nods. 

He starts stalking up the stairs while roughly pulling her up.

————————————

They make it upstairs and both are trying to rush into the bathroom, his hand never leaving her, and eventually they get the door shut and locked. 

She squeaks and can’t begin to describe the feeling of Ben all over her, burning her skin like fire. His hands are all over her, groping in almost a painful way, everywhere he can, while he opens his lips, and licks his tongue into her mouth. This roughness is what I’ve been missing. This burning desire. She’s never felt so, so good. 

He makes his way under her shirt and squeezes her breasts hard. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Rey, gonna make yo—” 

“Ben,” she breathes out, almost sounding like she’s begging and moaning. 

He snaps out of it, pulling away, wiping some of their spit, “Get on your knees.” 

She obies quickly, silently thanking whoever is out there for her decision to wear jeans while she becomes cognizant of the fact that she’s on her knees in a frat house bathroom. She wipes her own mouth and rests on the back on her heels, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Figured you wanna do this, should’ve had you on your knees like a slut weeks ago,” he grunts while undoing his belt, “The things I could’ve had you do,” he mutters while unzipping the one thing she’s been trying to not think about. 

His cock springs out, heavy and hard above her gaze. It’s thicker than any she’s ever seen. 

“Fuck,” she whispers. This has been worth the wait, she thinks to herself. 

“Sweetheart, you are going to suck me off until I come down your pretty, little throat. Then you have to swallow, alright?” 

She nods again, too far gone while staring at the pre-come drops, slipping down his length, and landing on the floor. She leans forward and using the flat of her tongue, licks to taste him.

That pushes him to grab fistfuls of her hair, like he can’t control what his hands do. 

“I like this,” she whispers out, wanting to do it again, starting to feel her mouth water at the taste, “I’ve been trying to not think about this”. 

“Why don’t you show me?”

She readily agrees, opening her mouth and easing his head in as far as she can on the first go. His skin is mostly dry—but she gags herself and with her spit starts to slide him in deeper. 

She feels dampness dripping down her chin and she looks up. His eyes haven’t left her. 

His cock twitches, almost growing harder and she figures she should start fucking him with her mouth. Ironically enough, this is harder than she anticipated. Her jaw is already teetering toward soreness and feels his tip already at the back of her tongue. She can’t stop, tasting his pre-come, wanting to feel useful for him. Wanting him to know how much she’s been thinking of him since she saw him at the stream. 

Ben starts losing his control, breathing growing more and more erratic, and leaving his chest heaving. He loosens his grip on her hair, threading his fingers through it. Adding pressure that makes her feel fuzzy and she moans. 

At her sounds, he tenses his hips up to more more urgently—filling her throat up even more than she thought possible. It makes her panic and she squeezes his leg, causing him to growl and push her head even further into the stretch, and she feels his cock towards her gag reflex.

“Breathe, Rey. You are doing so, so good. This fucking mouth,” he reminds her and she starts to feel tears leaking from her eyes, wanting to stop but also never wanting to stop. 

Instead she starts to breathe through her nose and her panic leaves with each exhale. 

“Being such a good girl, I’m gonna come and I need to feel you swallow.” 

Her mouth quivers against him and she works his slit inside of her.

He groans again, even louder, almost over the party that has kicked up, his hips stuttering against her, “Knew you’d be worth the wait, taking me like this”.

Ben slides out and Rey bends forward, falling into a coughing fit. She catches her breathe and he pulls her up again, knees on the floor and tells her, 

“Pants and underwear off, I wanna see you come”. 

Still shaky, she forces her pants and underwear off in one go and with unsteady fingers, finds her clit and rubs little circles, giving her body the relief she’s needed for weeks. 

Ben wraps his hand around his dick and pumps, while Rey reaches her peak, toes going a little numb with her thighs twitching and back arching as her orgasms spreads down from her hips to her toes. 

“Time to open up, sweetheart.” She does this and he begins to pump into her mouth, she feels the salty and sharp taste coating her throat. 

He moans and lets his cock slide out of her and using his hand, wipes her cheek. She looks up at him, meets his eye, and swallows the party favor he’s given her. 

“Shit,” she whispers out, throat still sore. She’s grasping at the right words to say, “I can’t, you were”. She finally settles on, “Fuck” as he slides down onto the floor. 

“That was—fuck—I honestly was expecting you to agree,” Ben looks at her with wide eyes. His demeanor is almost sheepish as he asks “Would you wanna maybe go jogging together?”

“Yeah. that’d be nice and we could always do this again”

He nods and pulls her against him. They stay like that for a moment, until they both silently agree, and fix their clothes and hair. 

He opens the door and holds his hand out. She takes it and they leave together. 

As they walk back to the party, Finn and Poe spot them together, “Benny, I told you, you’d like Finn’s friend,” Poe calls out, and Ben’s cheek turns a little pink and at that, Rey stops, and never letting go of his hand, kisses him on the cheek. 

The following Tuesday, they arrive at the stream together and set off on their run. Ben runs louder than Rey and the jog isn’t as quiet but Rey thinks to herself that maybe a little loudness is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, come yell at me on twitter :) @moonbeam171


End file.
